Chiyoda
Info Basic Upgrade Second Upgrade Third Upgrade Fourth Upgrade Fifth Upgrade Quotes Seaplane Tender |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Light Carrier |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Hourly Notifications (Chiyoda A) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Character Appearance *'Artist': Kuu Ro Kuro (くーろくろ) *The Chitose class have 5 remodels with a total of 5 different visual forms, the most of any ship. **Original form: Chiyoda wears a white blouse over a short red hakama bottom, with a a flame patterned vest over the blouse. She wears a headband and black thighhighs and dual-wields plane catapults. She has shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. **2nd Form (Kai): Chiyoda gains a second pair of plane catapults over her shoulders. **3rd Form (A): She gains a pair of midget submarine racks on her ankles. **4th Form (Carrier & Carrier Kai): Chiyoda replaces her catapults and submarine racks for a flight deck theater. On the flight deck is the first two kana of her name (ちよ). She controls her planes with puppet control bars. **5th Form (Kai 2): Her hakama and vest gain splotches of a green/black/yellow camo pattern and her flight deck theatre becomes more intricate in its design. Her expression also changes from a more serious, commanding expression to a softer smile. Personality *'Seiyuu': Wakana Miyagawa (宮川若菜) *Has a sister complex towards Chitose. Trivia *The camo pattern of her 5th upgraded version clothes refer to the actual flight deck camouflage pattern used during Leyte Gulf battle, the same pattern was used on Zuikaku, Chitose and Zuihou. * Received her Kai Ni on 24/07/2013, together with her sister. *Named after the Chiyoda special ward located in central Tokyo. **That name was first carried by a 1891 protected cruiser sole in her class. *The real life Chiyoda was able to carry Type A Midget Submarines, while Chitose could not. *Chiyoda was the largest vessel of any nationality which is definitely known to have been sunk with all hands during World War II. She was also one of the few carriers sunk by surface forces in naval warfare's history. *Sunk 25 October 1944. See Also *View CG *List of light carriers *Wikipedia entry on carrier Chiyoda Category:Chitose Class Category:Light Carriers Category:Seaplane Tenders Category:Auxiliary Ship